This application relates to tools and tool handles, and has particular application to garden tools and ergonomic handles therefor.
There are a variety of different types of tools designed for use in gardening. Some such tools have relatively long handles and are designed for being manipulated by both of the user""s hands, while other tools have relatively short handles designed to be grasped and manipulated by a single hand. This application relates principally to the latter type of tools, although principles disclosed herein may also be applicable to longer-handled tools.
Garden tools include two basic types of tools, viz, those which are designed for digging and require a pushing motion on the handle, and those which are designed for pulling or raking action and require a combination of pulling motion to pull the tool toward the user and a tilting motion to keep the point of the tool forced downwardly into the earth. The former type of tools may include such tools as trowels, scoops, forks, weeders and the like, while the latter type of tool may include such tools as rakes, plows, cultivators and the like.
Heretofore, various types of handles have been provided for hand tools, including garden tools, many of these handles being ergonomically designed to cushion the user""s hand and/or to provide improved or specialized gripping surfaces. However, prior tool handles have not generally distinguished between the different types of action and forces required by different types of tools. Furthermore, some prior ergonomic handles have relatively complex and expensive construction.
This application is directed to improved garden tools and ergonomic handles therefor which avoid the disadvantages of prior tools and handles while affording additional structural and operating advantage.
An important aspect is the provision of a tool handle which is specially designed for the type of user action required by the tool.
In connection with the foregoing aspect, another aspect is the provision of a handle which permits flexing of one portion of the handle with respect to another without affecting the rigidity and strength of the individual handle portions.
Another aspect is the provision of a handle of the type set forth, which can be simply and economically formed by molding.
A still further aspect is the provision of garden tools incorporating handles of the type set forth.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be obtained by providing a tool handle comprising of a core body having a cavity formed therein and dividing the core body into first and second portions, and a flexible and resilient body of relatively soft material filling the cavity and secured to the core body for accommodating flexing of the first portion relative to the second portion.
Other aspects by be obtained by providing a handle of the type set forth, with a flexible and resilient gripping sheath covering the core body except for the cavity.
Still other aspects may be obtained by providing a garden tool including a head, a shank, and a handle of the type set forth connected to the shank.